Mermaids in popular culture
costumes for events such as parades.]] Mermaids, like many other creatures of mythology and folklore, are regularly depicted in literature, film, music, and beauty. Literature 's 1837 fairy tale The Little Mermaid]] 's 1913 Russian-language novel A Provincial Tale]] '' features the story "The Mermaid of Maracot Deep".]] feature mermaids.]] Comic books *''07-Ghost'' - The mermaid Lazette sings and plays an organ in a church. She can shapeshift her face into that of other people. If people eat her scales it allows them to breathe underwater. *''Aion'' - This manga has several mermaids. One of them is named Sheila, The youngest of the mermaids. She falls in love with the main character, Tatsuya. *''Akazukin Chacha'' - In this manga, a mermaid named Marin falls in love with Riiya. She can change into a human when her tail dries out. *''Arabelle the Last Mermaid'' by Jean Ache appeared as a comic strip in the daily French newspaper France-Soir between 1950 and 1962. The character returned in various magazines until 1972. Arabelle is discovered by an American plastic surgeon on a Mediterranean island. The surgeon gives her human legs, but she retains her ability to breathe underwater. With her companion, a reformed burglar, Arabelle becomes involved in a series of light, romantic adventures. http://www.coolfrenchcomics.com/arabelle.htm *In the manga Black Cat, one of the main characters, Eve, uses nanomachines to give herself transformation abilities, and once she transforms into a mermaid. *''Dragon Ball'' - In chapter 25, "A Rival Arrives!!", Master Roshi asks Goku to bring him a pretty girl, and if he did, he would train him. Goku finds a mermaid and Master Roshi tries to hit on her. She just slaps him and jumps back into the ocean. *In the manga/anime Fairy Tail, the main female protagonist, Lucy Heartfilia, uses celestial spirits, one of which is a mermaid called Aquarius. Also, another character, Lisanna Strauss, uses animal-based transformations, one of her tricks being to turn into a mermaid (in an anime-only episode). Furthermore, in the final arc, Lucy and another character, Brandish Mu, are temporarily turned into mermaids when Aquarius takes them to the Memory of the Stars to show them the truth about their mothers. *''Legendz'' - In the manga, Ken Kazaki's friend Ririko Yasuhara has a mermaid named Tetty. *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' - A manga about a group of mermaid princesses who become pop singers and use their voices as weapons against their enemies. *''Mermaid Saga'' - A manga series by Rumiko Takahashi, which tells that when a person eats the flesh of a mermaid, he can gain immortality, but chances are that the mermaid's flesh will either kill him or transform him into a horrible creatures called "Deformed Ones". Two types of mermaids are shown in the manga. The first may gain human appearance when they eat the flesh of an immortal girl and take on her youthful looks; the second has two legs and feed on the flesh of mermaids who live in water, specifically when they are about to give birth. Besides the flesh, a mermaid's blood, ashes, and liver have different negative effects on humans. Mermaid's blood can sustain a person's youth, but it can't stop their insides from aging, therefore partially tuning them into a Deformed One. Ashes can give flowers immortality, but can only revive dead humans temporarily. A mermaid's liver was used to revive a dead girl, but gave her a need to feed on the livers of living things. *The manga Monster Musume features a mermaid named Meroune Lorelei, often referred to simply as "Mero", as a major character. She is from a noble family and has an obsession with the classic fairy tale "The Little Mermaid". As a result, she desires a tragic romance. *''My Bride Is a Mermaid'' - In this manga, the main character, Nagasumi Michishio is saved from drowning by a mermaid, Sun Seto. Afterwards, Nagasumi is forced to marry Sun. *Namor the Sub-Mariner debuted in 1939 as the first superhero of the Marvel Universe. He was born of Homo mermanus, a race of aquatic humanoids. Namor's father was human however, giving him attributes of both races. He is able to exist both on land and at sea, possesses superhuman strength, and can fly via the winglike fins on his ankles. A prince of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, he would later ascend to the throne as its king. He has a history of hostility towards human civilization but has also been a tenuous ally. *''One Piece'' - The manga and anime series has many mermaids, most notably Kokoro, Camie and Princess Shirahoshi. *''Rave Master'' - The character Celia is a beautiful young mermaid with long blue hair. She is the younger sister of the Queen of the underwater mermaid village, Mildesta. She falls deeply in love with the main protagonist, Haru Glory. *''Starstruck'' - The character Eeeeeeeeeeluh, a psychic fish woman, has appeared in various incarnations of the science fiction comic series Starstruck, by Elaine Lee and Michael Wm. Kaluta: in the stage play, the comic book stories, a print portfolio, and posters. *''Superman'' - The comic book superhero Superman had a romantic love interest with a mermaid named Lori Lemaris. Her first appearance was in 1959. The name Lori Lemaris was probably drawn from Lorelei rock in the Rhine added to maris, from the Latin mare, meaning ocean. She has the initials L.L., the same as several of Superman's other love interests including Lois Lane and Lana Lang. *''Urusei Yatsura'' - In chapter 125, "Pool Spooks! Burning with Forbidden Love", Lum decides to help and with Shinobu's help, they dress as two mermaids. Video games *Ariel and other characters from Disney's The Little Mermaid appear as supporting characters in the Kingdom Hearts video game series, a crossover between various Disney franchises and Square Enix's Final Fantasy franchise. Attina and Andrina, two of Ariel's mermaid sisters, make cameos in Kingdom Hearts II during its final musical number. *''Double Dealing Character'' - In the fourteenth title of the Touhou Project series, a mermaid named Wakasagihime serves as the game's first boss. She has the ability to increase her strength when in water. *''Eliza'' was a second boss from Gokujo Parodius, made a cameo in Sexy Parodius in Stage 2, which a Pachinko of CR Gokujo Parodius, and Otomedius in Stage 1, voiced by Hitomi Nabatame. *''Feeding Frenzy'' and Feeding Frenzy 2 - A mermaid gives starfish for bonus points after successful levels. *''The Goonies II'' - The climax of the game involves rescuing a mermaid. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - On Koholint Island, there is a mermaid named Martha who lives in a bay. She states that she has lost her necklace because of the ocean waves. After Link retrieves her necklace, Martha gives him a mermaid scale in return. *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - Link encounters what he at first believes is a real mermaid, but later discovers she is a Hylian girl named Joanne who enjoys dressing up as a mermaid. She is involved in several side quests. *In Nintendo's The Legendary Starfy series, a character named simply "Mermaid" is used to save the game. When the player character, Starfy, bumps into the shell she lives in, the game saves. *''Mega Man 9'' - Splash Woman's design is based on the appearance of a mermaid. *Mermaids appear in Shantae games like Shantae and the Pirate's Curse and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. *Mermaids are a new "life state" introduced in The Sims 3: Island Paradise. *One of the many bosses from Cuphead is Cala Maria, a gigantic mermaid who has a lot of sea creatures fighting by her side. *The Pokémon Primarina, a Water/Fairy-type, is based on both a mermaid and a sea lion. *''Puyo Puyo'' - The Japanese puzzle game series from Compile features a mermaid named Seriri who believes that everyone is trying to eat her, due to the belief that eating mermaid flesh will grant immortality. *''Return of the Obra Dinn'' - This mystery game incorporates many naval myths of the 18th/19th century, including the myth of mermaids. Films (left) as the titular mermaid in the 1918 film Queen of the Sea]] film Ikan Doejoeng featured mermaids.]] '' is based on the life of Annette Kellerman, the first actress to portray a mermaid in film.]] Music cover for "Mermaids' Song" by Charles Kinkel, which was featured in the 1826 opera Oberon by Carl Maria von Weber]] Mermaids have long been associated with music, and much like that of Orpheus, the power of their singing voices is said to have had the ability to enthrall. Along with their legendary vanity, the hair-combing and mirrors, the association of mermaids with music is coupled with another association of a vocal nature: they are said to be able to confer verbal eloquence, much like the Muses of the ancient Greek myths. *In the 18th-century sea shanty, "The Keeper of the Eddystone Light", the singer's father is a lighthouse keeper and his mother is a mermaid. *Alexander von Zemlinsky's symphonic poem Die Seejungfrau (The Mermaid), first performed in 1905 but then forgotten until its second performance in 1984, is based on Andersen's detailed fairy story. Zemlinsky briefly explained its plan to Arnold Schoenberg; a more detailed matching of story and music is provided by its second conductor, Peter Gülke.Peter Gülke, "Zemlinski: The Mermaid: An Introduction", booklet for the compact disc of Zemlinsky's Die Seejungfrau and Psalm XIII (London: Decca, 1987). *1985 hit by French duo Les Rita Mitsouko, "Marcia Baila", includes the verse "...la sirène en mal d'amour" (A lovesick mermaid). The song's video clip includes a mermaid. *In Finnish musician J. Karjalainen's song Merenneito ja minä ("Mermaid and Me"), he describes a wonderful tour in the underwater kingdom with a mermaid with whom he has fallen in love. In the song he is able to breathe under water due to the mermaid's magic medicine. *Another Finnish song, Koskenlaskijan morsiamet ("Brides of Log Driver") is about a mermaid who falls in love with a skillful log driver. Unfortunately, he is already engaged to a human woman. When the mermaid sees her love riding the rapids with his human bride, she in a burst of jealousy raises a rock off the river bed, drowning them both. Seeing them drown and die, she immediately regrets her deed, and in the end of the song she is left weeping alone on the rock. *Joanna Newsom's song "Colleen" tells the story of a girl from the sea who adapts to life on land, but is plagued by dreams and memories of her past. The song is told from the girl's perspective, and it is left open to interpretation whether or not she eventually returns. *The music video for "Cherish" by Madonna includes several merman and a merman child. *Another Madonna music video, Music had an animated Madonna turn into a mermaid while diving into a martini. *In the music video for "Mermaid Sashimi" by Mexican singer Juan Son, a mermaid is in a restaurant ready for being cooked. *The mermaiding performers of Weeki Wachee Springs appear in the 2005 music video for the track Low C by Supergrass.Tampa Bay Times, 2005-10-11 * The Weeki Wachee Mermaids also briefly appear in the music video for the 2012 Kelly Clarkson song, Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). *The death metal virtual band Dethklok have a song called "Murmaider," about mermaid murder. In the second episode of the animated series Metalocalypse, the band state that fish had "no good metals to listens to" so they recorded The DethWater Album. "Murmaider" appeared as the first track of the band's real album, The Dethalbum. *Sade appears as a lovestruck mermaid in the music video for her 1992 single "No Ordinary Love." *Among the outrageous claims made in the Lonely Island song "I'm On A Boat" is the claim by T-Pain that he has had sex with a mermaid. The video shows an African American mermaid in the background behind T-Pain as he sings this verse. *Danish bubblegum singer Ni-Ni (Nynne Qvortrup) released an album in Japan and Denmark on February 16, 2001 called Mermaid which included the song "A Mermaid's Tale." *A recently formed high school band, Jarrod and the Mermaids, is immensely popular in the region Bay of Plenty in New Zealand. They have a distinct style of magic. *Tori Amos references a mermaid in her song Silent All These Years. and was inspired by reading Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid story to her little niece, Cody.Silent All These Years Songfacts *Lady Gaga dressed as a mermaid named Yuyi for the video for "You and I." *Lana Del Rey released a song Mermaid Motel in 2010 on Del Rey's debut album, Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant. *In 2007, Japanese pop group SMAP recorded a song titled "Mermaid", which was originally intended as a single, but ended up being released as the 7th track of their 2008 Platinum album, Super Modern Artistic Performance. The song was used for Japanese media coverage of select swimming events during the 2008 Summer Olympics. *"FT Nesli - Mermaid" sung by Turkish singer Neslihan Evrüz 2008 in English by Burak Yeter from the album Mermaid. *Andrew Lloyd Webber's Love Never Dies features a mermaid in the musical number "Beautiful/The Beauty Underneath". *In 2011, Japanese group Aldious released a single, "Mermaid". The PV had one of the girls of the band as a mermaid. *In 2011, Finnish symphonic power metal band Nightwish released Imaginaerum, which contained the song "Turn Loose the Mermaids". *In 2012, French singer Nolwenn Leroy appeared as a mermaid on the cover of her album Ô Filles De L'Eau, and in the music video of her single "Sixième Continent." *In 2012, American pop rock band Train released a new single titled "Mermaid" from their sixth studio album, California 37. *The music video for the 2017 Maroon 5 song, "What Lovers Do" features SZA as a mermaid looking on the band's frontman Adam Levine. *The opera The Enchanted Island features mermaids in the end. *The music video for the 2018 song “Only You” by Cheat Codes ft. Little Mix features a LGBT narrative with a mermaid and a lonely girl. Television {| class="wikitable sortable" ! width=20% | Show !! Year !! Notes |- | Stingray || 1964 || Includes stop-motion puppetry that features a mermaid named Marina. However, unlike typical mermaids she has no tail; instead she swims with two legs and displays the ability to breathe underwater. Both more well known, and popularly known, are these particular character puppets also seen in the Thunderbirds series that was produced 1965–1966. |- | Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea || 1967 || It has a story called "The Mermaid," (Season 3, Episode 77); at the opening of the episode one can see the mermaid unnoticed by Commander Lee Crane (David Hedison) go swimming by the S.S.R.N. Seaview submarine's monitoring window. |- | Night Gallery || 1972 || Episode 46, Season 2 called "Lindemann's Catch," with Rod Serling in his opening introductions, who also introduced The Twilight Zone series. A story about a sea captain whose desires are again awakened as he catches a mermaid on his little boat. As she has a tail from the waist down, she isn't of course quite what he wants. He seeks out a potion to change her into a complete woman. He gives her the potion and leaves her below deck. He expects that when he returns she will be a complete woman, but she is rather now having a fish torso. The analogy of the episode demonstrates a man's innate need for a woman - even as the captain is found grasping for her feet, now a horrendous malformed creature as she attempts to jump ship. |- | Danny and the Mermaid || 1978 || A pilot episode for a series that didn't get picked up. It was a 30-minute sci-fi comedy starring Ray Walston (famous for his previous successful series My Favorite Martian). Walston played Professor Stoneman, helping his student apprentice Danny Stevens (Patrick Collins) to be an oceanographer. Danny first learns of the mermaid, Aqua (Harlee McBride), a colorful blond mermaid with blue eyes and iridescent scales, when she swims by one of the portholes in their underwater lab. Later, he meets her and she communicates with them through a hatch on the lab's floor. |- | Mermaid Saga || 1984–1994 || A Japanese animation series in 3 to 4 volumes, depending on the country release distribution. It was based on the comic book by the same title which is a manga series by Rumiko Takahashi, which tells that when a person eats the flesh of a mermaid, they can gain immortality. In the United States, it has been dubbed into English except for its theme song which remains in Japanese. There are nine episodes in the American release (2003–2004): "Mermaid (Never) Smile", "The Village of Fighting Fish", "Mermaid's Forest", "Dreams End", "Mermaid's Promise", "Mermaid's Scar", "The Ash Princess", "Mermaid's Gaze" and "Mermaid's Mask". |- | Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch || 2003–2004 || A group of mermaid princesses who become pop singers to fight evil. |- | H2O: Just Add Water || 2006–2010 || Three teenage girls who, after encountering a mysterious island sea cave, transform into mermaids in ten seconds whenever water touches any part of their bodies. In addition, they each have supernatural abilities over water in each of its forms: water, rain, floods, ice, snow, hail, cold, sleet, steam, mist and fog. |- | Mako: Island of Secrets || 2013 || A spin-off series of H2O: Just Add Water. |- | Baywatch || 1989–2001 || Marliece Andrada plays a mermaid in the episode "Rendezvous". |- | Charmed || 1998–2006 || In the 2002 fifth-season episode "A Witch's Tail", a mermaid (Jaime Pressly) enlists the help of main character Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) to fight against a sea witch. Mermaid was a Charmed spin-off developed for The WB, since the theme of mermaids was recognized to have potential for its own series, and a one-hour pilot was filmed. However, after The WB and the UPN merged into The CW channel, the resulting network passed on the series. |- | Aquaman || 2006 || The main antagonist of the television pilot is Nadia (Adrianne Palicki), a killer siren/mermaid-like creature . |- | Legend of Heaven and Earth - The Mermaid Beauty || 2000 || The Taiwanese fantasy series, which shows various stories and legends from Asian mythology, depicts a story similar to Hans Christian Andersen's "Little Mermaid" in which the main protagonist is the mermaid daughter of an undersea sorceress who is trapped in a conch shell for centuries until freed. While disguised as human, she explores the outside world and falls in love with one of three princely sons. The story focuses on how she manages to protect both her love and the undersea land that she comes from. The series was shown on AZN Television shortly before the network's cancellation in 2007. |- | Flipper || 1995–2000 || In an episode, Dean (Scott Michaelson), finds a mermaid (Rachel Blakely) in one of his dives. Michaelson played a merman in Sabrina Down Under. |- | The Vision of Escaflowne || 1996 || In episode 14, Dryden Fassa helps a mermaid named Sylphy return to her home. |- | Pokémon || 1997-current || Ash Ketchum's friend Misty appears as a mermaid in two episodes: "The Misty Mermaid" from Pokémon: Indigo League and "Cerulean Blues" from Pokémon Chronicles. |- | The Prince of Atlantis || 1997 || One of the main characters is Oya, a small mermaid resembling a ray. |- | Dyesebel || 2008 || A drama-fantasy series based on Mars Ravelo's creation in GMA Network in the Philippines. Marina is also a drama-fantasy series in ABS CBN and Marinara is a comedy-fantasy series in GMA Network. |- | Bakugan || 2009–2010 || In this anime, Klaus's guardian Bakugan, Sirenoid, is a mermaid. |- | Renkin 3-kyū Magical? Pokān || 2006 || In the anime, a mermaid princess appears in episode 5, "A Tiring Spell Is a Trip to the Beach/Love's Spell Is a Trip to the Beach". |- | Faerie Tale Theatre || 1982–1987 || In an episode, Treat Williams and Pam Dawber help stage a production of The Little Mermaid that follows Andersen's story much more closely than the Disney film that came out three years later. |- | Dexter's Laboratory || 1996–2003 || In the episode "Ocean Commotion," while the family visit in the beach, Dee Dee (in a mermaid costume) gets kidnapped by some maniac sailors and Dexter and Moby Dick are the only ones to save her. This is a parody of Disney's The Little Mermaid, and of Moby Dick. |- | My Bride Is a Mermaid || 2007 || A boy named Nagasumi Michishio is saved by a mermaid named Sun Seto, but it is the mermaids' law, when a human sees a mermaid's true form, the human or the mermaid has to be killed. The only way to solve this problem for him is to marry her. |- | Cyberchase || 2002–present || A mermaid character named Binary who lives in the Aquari-yum. She is green and purple and she tames several sea animals. |- | Magi-Nation || 2007–2010 || In one of the episodes, Edyn turns into a mermaid complete with aquatic fish ears, webbed hands and a mermaid's tail, and dives into the depth of the water with her friends. Some other characters are mermaids and one of them, Traptika, is very friendly. |- | Fantasy Island || 1977–1984 || Mermaids are occasionally depicted as being in conflict with Mr. Rourke (Ricardo Montalban). Most notably Naya (portrayed by Michelle Phillips of The Mamas & the Papas fame), who appeared in two episodes in 1979 and 1980. |- | Sailor Moon R || 1993–1994 || The wicked mermaid Cardian Amphibia appears in "Raye's Day In The Spotlight" from Sailor Moon R. |- | Rupert || 1991–1997 || In one of the episodes, a young blond mermaid named Marina befriends the main protagonist Rupert Bear. |- | My Parents are Aliens || 1999–2006 || In an episode "The Tail of the Knitted Map", Sophie morphs into a mermaid. |- | Undersea Boy Marine || 1969 || Marine Boy has a friend named Neptina who is a young mermaid who has long flowing hair and wears a magic pearl around her neck. |- | Jake and the Never Land Pirates || 2011–2016 || In this Disney Junior series, a young mermaid named Marina befriends the young pirates and helps them on their adventures. |- | Sofia the First || 2012–2018 || This Disney Junior series features Merroway Cove, an underwater kingdom of merfolk including Queen Emmaline and her daughters Cora and Oona. Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid also makes an appearance in an episode of the series. |- | Black Cat || 2005–2006 || One of the main characters, Eve, uses nanomachines to give herself transformation abilities, and once she transforms into a mermaid. |- | Rosario + Vampire || 2008 || A band of mermaids makes up the school's Swim Club, where they lure the male students in to suck their life force for survival. |- | Zig and Sharko || 2010 || The French animation series features Marina the mermaid. Zig the hyena wants to eat her but her friend and bodyguard Sharko the shark protects her. |- | Sabrina the Teenage Witch || 1996–2003 || Sabrina and a friend turn into mermaids in the episode "Wiccan of the Sea". A similar event happens in the movie Sabrina: Friends Forever. |- | Kero Kero Chime || 1997 || The protagonists help a mermaid reach out to her prince, after gaining the ability to assume human form when dry, in three days or she will turn into sea foam. |- | Sgt. Frog || 2004–2011 || The main human male protagonist, Fuyuki, befriends a mermaid while she is in human form. |- | Tokyo Mew Mew || 2002–2003 || The character Lettuce can use mew power around her legs to form a mermaid-like tail to move underwater. |- | Smile Pretty Cure || 2012–2013 || In episode 30, the heroines assume mermaid tails to battle underwater. |- | Dragonball || 1986–1989 || Goku has to meet Master Roshi's demand to bring a beautiful girl to him to receive his teachings; one of the girls he brings is a mermaid, much to Roshi's surprise. |- | Doctor Who || 1963–present || In the sixth season, a mermaid or siren-like creature appears in the episode "The Curse of the Black Spot". |- | Once Upon a Time || 2011–2018 || Princess Ariel (Joanna Garcia) appears in season three of the ABC series. A pod of mermaids also attack The Jolly Roger. |- | Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry || 2005 || In the animated direct-to-video film, racer Steed Dirkly spots a mermaid on an island, but it turns out she is a Mirahna, a cannibalistic mermaid who feeds Steed to her offspring. She is a cross between a mermaid and a piranha, with a beautiful body, long orange hair, yellow sea-shells for a bra, a magenta fish tail, aquatic fish ears, and the head of a piranha. |- | The Idle Mermaid (잉여공주) || 2014 || A tvN drama series. |- | The Legend of the Blue Sea (푸른 바다의 전설) || 2016 || A SBS's drama series. |- | Riptide || 1984-1986 || "Catch of the Day" (Season 2, Episode 3) involved a mermaid. |- | Fairy Tail || 2009–present || The main female protagonist, Lucy Heartfilia, uses celestial spirits, one of which is a mermaid called Aquarius. Also, another character, Lisanna Strauss, uses animal-based transformations, and one of her tricks is to turn into a mermaid (in an anime-only episode). Furthermore, in the final arc, Lucy and another character, Brandish Mu, are temporarily turned into mermaids when Aquarius takes them to the Memory of the Stars to show them the truth about their mothers. |- | The Starry Night, The Starry Sea || 2017 || The Chinese drama series on Hunan TV features the love story of a merman and a young woman. |- |- | Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san || 2013 || Japanese anime comedy series |- |- | Monster Musume || 2015 || one of the main characters, Meroune Lorelei, is a mermaid |- Siren (2018-Present) |- * Many comedy series, such as Family Guy and Robot Chicken, satire mermaids' inability to reproduce without genitalia. * In the Japanese tokusatsu television subgenre (and its Americanized counterpart ), there are a few mermaid-based elements: ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman (1985) is the design theme for the heroes of which was mythological creatures – Sayaka Nagisa (Hiroko Nishimoto) transformed into a white-colored ranger called Change Mermaid. Some of her attacks were based on underwater movement. ** The short film Hikari Sentai Maskman (1987) features a mermaid named Lelai, who is tricked into using her beautiful singing voice to create earthquakes that would destroy the world. ** In Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000), Blue Ranger Chad Lee befriends and falls in love with a mermaid named Marina (Kamera Walton). She appears in only two episodes, "Ocean Blue" and "Neptune's Daughter"; the second time forced to lure the Lightspeed Rangers into a trap. (No mermaid appeared in the previous original 1999 Japanese series, Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V.) ** Mahou Sentai MagiRanger (2005) - Urara Ozu (Asami Kai) harnessed the power of the water Heavenly Saint Splagel, who is a mermaid; thus, Urara's MagiMajin form is MagiMermaid (whose legs can merge to allow her to swim underwater). However, when she upgrades halfway through the series into her Legend form, her body joins with her two older brothers' and younger sister's to form the Legendary Majuu MagiLion. Then in Power Rangers: Mystic Force which aired the following year, Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) is the Blue Mystic Force Ranger. She draws her powers from an ancient titan who was shaped as a mermaid. Since the giant monster battle footage from PRMystic Force is taken directly from MagiRanger, Madison's giant Mystic Mermaid form mirrors that of Urara's MagiMermaid. *** Madison's name is perhaps an intentional pun and tip of the hat since that was the name of the mermaid character played by Daryl Hannah in the 1984 film Splash. • In the 1973-1974 anime ‘Cutie Honey’, one of Honey Kisaragi's transformations is a mermaid, which she uses to survive harsh weather conditions at sea. Professional wrestling *In 2013, while signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (now Impact Wrestling), female wrestler SoCal Val did a photoshoot in costume as Disney's Ariel. See also *Fiji mermaid * ''Goddess of the Sea'' (Visbal), sculpture *Sea monk *Sirenia References Category:Mermaids in popular culture Category:Topics in popular culture